


Finally

by jasthelion



Category: SHINee
Genre: Masturbation, Self-pleasing, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun lets himself relax one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It's been so, so long since privacy was something he could possibly think of. He relaxes the moment he lets himself down on his mattress, his warm bed and he shuts his eyes. There's been urgent meetings, sketches that needs to be done and the constant obligation to keep his social life going. His phone was always next to him, it doesn’t matter the situation. 

Jonghyun doesn't necessarily hate his life, he likes it, enjoys it and hopes to keep prospering and learning from others and his surrounding. But when privacy was now finally his, when he was allowed to be alone and just relax, there's one thing he wants to do. 

Once rolling off his bed, Jonghyun makes his way to his drawers, searching through the top one to find what he's looking for. A solid object, black and in a smooth, hard material. He finds the remote for the plug, not to mention grabbing the tube of lubrication as well. He nudges the drawer closed before he makes his way over to the bed again. He drops down the toy along with the tube on the mattress before he reaches to take off his shirt. 

Jonghyun sheds his clothes completely, letting the dress-shirt lie on the floor, his suit a mess on the wood underneath him and his boxer briefs kicked aside. He would love to take his time, but not on getting his clothes off. Once his skin is fully exposed to the cold air of his room, he crawls onto the bed and lies back down on his back and his fingers are quick to wrap around his girth, fingers eager to finally bring himself to something he's been craving for so long.

It's with gentle, languid touches that Jonghyun brings his length towards an erection, knowing himself, the light touch does more to him than his firm hand. He runs his hand over him, resting on his stomach and with that, he lets his eyes fall shut. He doesn't imagine anyone else, it's just him, enjoying his evening without anyone else. Company wouldn't hurt but tonight is all about him and Jonghyun is going to give himself what he needs and has yearned for the past days. 

He lolls his head to the side, taking a firmer hold around himself and he pumps his hand slower. A soft moan slips past his lips, his body only relaxes more and he works himself closer to a climax, knowing fully well that either way, he's not going to let himself too near the edge. His free hand finds its way to cup around his sack and it sends a prickle of warmth over his body, a pleasurable heat he absolutely loves. 

It’s difficult to bring himself to stop, his hand tightens into a fist in protest once he’s taken his hand away from his cock. He has to force his hand away from being wrapped around his cock and he heaves a sigh just at that. Jonghyun wets his lips before he pushes himself into a sitting position, reaching to grab the tube he had prepared and he uncaps it, tossing the cap to the side. It’s a considerate amount that he lays over the tip of his fingers and he spreads it over using his thumb before he falls down on his back, shifting to lie on his side instead. His breathing is laboured, his groin is tighten and he feels trembles in his muscles. 

Jonghyun takes a deep breath, letting his eyes slide shut before he presses a slick finger against his hole. A rush of warmth sending over at him with just the hint of what he will do to himself and it’s with that the he pushes the single finger inside of him. He’s done this several times, pleasing himself in his own time with his own accords. His eyes are shut, his jaw slack and his mouth open. Occasionally teeth graze over his lip, biting down when his finger pushes into him, having missed the feeling. 

It doesn’t take long for him to push a second finger into himself, the stretch of two fingers sliding in and out of him, the fact that it will allow him to do something more pleasurable is what pushes him to continue, to twist his fingers, to prepare himself even further. His breathing hitches up as he presses into the insides of himself, a rush of heat sending over his body and it pulls out a low moan past his lips. 

Inhaling sharply, Jonghyun feels his fingers brush over his prostate and the sharp feeling that sends over his skin is one that he’s missed even more. He imagines if anyone else had done this to him, he would be a mess, vocal, squirming under them just from their fingers but his own fingers does only half the job. His free hand brushes over his cock and he has to bite his lip to control himself. He doesn’t want to bring himself closer to an orgasm just yet, he wants to delay it, to feel pleasure rip through him violently when he finally allows himself. It’s all about self control. 

With a soft whimper slipping past his lips, he pulls out his fingers and takes a deep breath. Wetting his lips, his hand with slicked up fingers searches for the toy he placed next to him. Wrapping same fingers around the solid object, he rolls over to lie on his back instead and he stares up at the ceiling - his groin warm and tense. He’s close yet, he just needs further stimulation to be pushed over the limit. It won’t take long. His cock is stiff, drips of precum slipping past the slit and he only swipes his thumb over it before he returns his focus back to the toy he has lying heavy in his hand. 

Once again, Jonghyun helps himself into a sitting position, his eyes heavy with pleasure as he grabs the lube once more to make the toy slick and wet, easy to slip into him. It’ll go deep inside him, rub against his inside the right ways. However, he can’t bring himself to take his eyes off it just yet. As he coats it properly with lube, he runs his fingers along its now, slick, length slowly before he lets himself fall down to his back, resting his head on a pillow. 

Swallowing thickly, he spreads his legs and while biting down on his lips, he reaches down to press the tip of the toy against his breach. Jonghyun can’t help the low moan that falls off his tongue as the presses the plug into him, it’s familiar burn brings another rush of heat to run along his skin and it’s just the way he wants it to be. Once fully sheathed inside of him, he feels his thighs tremble with the way the toy presses into his insides and he’s already panting. He feels warm, filled and he loves it. He doesn’t let go of it yet, he adjusts it and the second he feels the tip of it press against his prostate, his head lolls to the side with another moan and his muscles tense, his legs bending at the knee. 

A soft curse slips past his lips and he eases his hand off the plug, leaving it to press deliciously against his prostate and he doesn’t have to reach far to find the small remote he brought along with the toy and with a small press on a button, it starts vibrating inside of him and his breath hitches up, his eyes squeeze shut and he grits his teeth. His hips jerk with the new pleasure that is rubbing against his insides and he can’t help the soft sob that he emits all due to the toy stimulating him right at his sweet spot. 

Fingers clenching into fists, he lets the remote drop out of his hand and he buries his face into his elbow, letting the pleasure run along his body in consistent waves, making him feel hot, weak and he bites down on his lower lip. His toes curl and he almost desperately reaches to grab the remote once again. 

A simple click and the vibrations increase, its intensity pacing up and he lets it do the job. He lets the toy care for him, lets it bring the relief he wants. Its tip is still pressed against his prostate and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Another curse slips past his lips and it’s shaky, his voice deflated, weak and he figures if anyone was here to see him, they would be surprised by his state. 

Reaching down, he wraps his fingers around his cock once again, giving a few strokes and he feels precum drop onto his abdominal muscles. His mind rushes, he feels hazy and he’s gotten to the point where he can only utter soft yes’ at how feels. No one’s there to hear him, no one is there to hear his whispers. His balls are tight, his whole body is aching for a release and he increases his strokes, pacing his movements around him while his other hand reaches down to press the toy deeper into him despite it already filling him up well. 

It’s impatience that pushes him to stroke himself harder, fingers tightening around his cock and he whimpers to himself, deciding that he can extend his own self pleasing another time -- he wants to be pushed over the edge now and he’s going to let himself have it. Fortunately, he doesn’t need much because of the lack of sex he has had in a while, and it’s only a few more snaps of his wrists and he’s spurting ropes of cum over his chest, pleasure ripping through him from both the stimulation from his hand and the toy running inside of him. With the climax, his lips falls open with a loud, shaky moan and his back arches upwards; the pleasure having him press a tight fist into the mattress as the orgasm pushes through him violently. 

Jonghyun’s orgasm leaves him panting heavily, his eyes lidded and his gives himself a few more strokes, coaxing out the last of him before his hand falls limp next to him. He reaches down between his legs to pull the toy out, a low whimper making it past his lips as it slips out and he lets his eyes fall shut, dropping it down next to him on the mattress before he is quick to shut it off through the remote.   
With his chest heaving up and down with slow breaths, Jonghyun feels sore but the relaxation he feels is something he’s yearned for. Work had been stressing him up, pushing him to his limit and now that he got to fall back and take care of himself, he knows he’s able to tackle yet another week. 

He rolls onto his side and reaches for a few tissues from the box next to his bed, using them to wipe the lines of thick sperm of his chest. He tosses the crumbled up tissues away before he shifts around on his bed, only comfortably when he gets to have his blanket spread over his lower body. He’s ready to let his eyes close and relax into the mattress fully to sleep when his phone goes off next to the tissue box on the bedside table, he lets out a groan and reaches to check the text, a co-worker asking if he’s available later tonight and he only throws his phone away, not caring where it will end up. 

It doesn’t really matter to him the next day either when Minho asks him why his screen is cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
